Portal:cronologia
La cronología en esta línea de tiempo, agrupa información de eventos encontrados en novelas, libros de referencia de juegos de rol, y aventuras. La intención es ser general y no ser tan específico, de manera que el interesado tendrá que leer las novelas. Además, esta es una guía para darle dirección a tu campaña si es que no estás familiarizado con los últimos eventos en Los Reinos. La Gran Historia de Los Reinos Este segmento contiene información importante y SPOILERS que afectan cualquier campaña establecida en el Escenario Campaña de los Reinos Olvidados®, pero es seriamente relevante para cualquier DM roleando en este escenario de campaña. Importante es que la temática de esta cronología, esta enfocada en el beneficio de participantes jugando en el canon de la historia que corren las temporadas oficiales en la cronología de La Liga de Aventureros® DUNGEONS & DRAGONS. En el escenario de campaña de Los Reinos Olvidados®, los años son mencionados por sus nombres. Cada reino o ciudad-estado utiliza números de años diferentemente, usualmente para medir el reinado de la dinastía o el monarca actual, o desde la fundación del país. El resultado es una mezcolanza de números coincidentes que sirven para confundir al ciudadano ordinario y frustrar el sabio. Está generalización de diferentes fechas de año incluyen calendarios variados: como el calendario de los Valles (DR), el de Cormyr (CR), el de la Costa de la Espada (NR), el de los harpistas (PR) y el calendario Netheril o sombrío. La información aquí presente, documenta los eventos usando el calendario del computo de los Valles (Dalereckoning); este calendario es ampliamente utilizado en Faerûn. El Cómputo de los Valles, (CV o DR en inglés) comienza con El año del Amanecer, cuando la Roca fue eregida por los elfos de Cormanthyr y los hombres de los valles. Desde este momento, la Corte Élfica admitió a los humanos en las regiones más abiertas de los bosques. En algunos textos, primariamente en los que no hay mucha relación con la historia de los Valles, el Cómputo de los Valles se lo llama Cómputo del Hombre Libre (HL o FR en inglés). Este calendario es ampliamente utilizado en Faerûn pero no se ha propagado más allá de sus costas. Faerûn hoy en día. La interpretación del término "hoy en día" en los Reinos Olvidados®, dependerá del contexto en el que se utiliza. Los acontecimientos se establecen en distintos momentos durante que abarcan una gran variedad de plazos. Este wiki no se centra en un momento específico como "el día de hoy", por el contrario, procura proporcionar a las referencias a fechas concretas cuando sea posible. 'Las edades a través del tiempo' La historia registrada del mundo conocido se divide en edades, cada una diferente y fascinante época de su propio. La Era del Levantamiento es la era en que se desarrollan los acontecimientos mas destacados del los últimos años. [[Los Días del Trueno|Los Días del Trueno]] : Cronología : -35000 DR al -30000 DR [[La Era del Amanecer|La Era del Amanecer]] : Cronología : -30000 DR al -24000 DR La Primer Floración : Cronología : -24000 DR al -12000 DR Las Guerras de La Corona : Cronología : -12000 DR al -9000 DR El Tiempo de la Fundación : Cronología : -9000 DR al -3000 DR La Edad de la Humanidad : Cronología : -3000 DR al 1358 DR [[La Era Presente|La Era Presente]] : Cronología : 1358 DR al presente (( 1491 DR )) * en MMXVI del mundo real. La línea de Tiempo = Uno de los momentos recientes más importantes de la historia de Faerûn es la Era de los Trastornos, que comenzo con la llamada Guerra de los Dioses o Crisis de los Avatares. Esto sucedió en el año 1358 (según el Cómputo de los Valles). Hasta ese momento, los dioses se preocupaban más de sus luchas internas que de lo que sucedía en Toril, al que veían como una simple diversión. Tras esos eventos, las deidades estarián mas inmersas en la historia de las gentes de Toril. Los Reinos fueron azotados por la Plaga de los Conjuros y la Segunda Separación. Notése que los años presenta los nombres en inglés para facilitar concordancia con otras fuentes de información que existen para usuarios angloamericanos. Los Últimos años de La Plaga de Conjuros y La Secesión ' '1450 DR Year of Holy Thunder 1'451 DR Year of Knowledge Unearthed' 1452 DR Year of the Impatient Son * Waterdeep: first Noble Houses sell their titels. (EFR pg.53) 1453 DR Year of the Strangled Jester ' '1454 DR Year of the Emerald Sun ''' '''1455 DR Year of the King's Repentance 1456 DR Year of the Mithral Hammer 1457 DR Year of the Lightning Strikes 1458 DR Year of the Plotting Priests 1459 DR Year of the Forged Sigil 1460 DR Year of the Malachite Shadows 1461 DR Year of the Three Goddesses Blessing 1462 DR Year of the Elves' Weeping ' '1463 DR Year of the Reborn Hero ' * The Companions of the Hall are reborn. (S:TC pg 41-58) '1464 DR Year of the Six-armed Elf ' * Samark Dhanzscul becomes Blackstaff, taking over from his mentor Ashemmon of Rymanthiin (W:BT) '''1465 DR Year of the Elven Swords Returned ' '1466 DR Year of the Mages in Amber ' '1467 DR Year of the Three Heroes United ' '1468 DR Year of the First Circel ' '1469 DR Year of the Splendors Burning ' * Arkanûl: Airspur discovers Faerun's only known mine of the magical metal of arambarium (a metal that amplifies primordial magic) on the isle of Ithimir (SoL, audio) (Note: In 1479 the mine has been discovered for a decade) '1470 DR Year of the Second Circle ' '1471 DR Year of the Plagued Lords ' '1472 DR Year of the Third Circel ' '1473 DR Year of the Wave / Heretic's Rampage ' '1474 DR Year of the Fourth Circle ' * Cormyr/Suzail: Szass Tam, greatly weakened by his bid for godhood during the Spellplague, tries to gain access to the magical items within the vaults below the cormyrean royal palace in Suzail from afar, but only manages to breach the outer ward. (E:S pg. 42) '1475 DR Year of the Final Stand ' * Cormyr/Suzail: After Szass Tam's failed attempt the Shadovar try to breach the wards below the cormyrean royal palace, waking the guardian dragons and the ghost of Alusair. Although the shades are defeated, the song dragon Ammaratha Cyndusk perishes, Myrmeen Lhal is forced back into human form and Vangerdhast only survives by the intervention of Laspeera who forcibly merges him with a spiderlike Guardian monster. (E:S pg. 42-43) '1476 DR Year of the Fifth Circle ' '1477 DR Year of the Purloined Statue ' '1478 DR Year of the Dark Circle ' * Waterdeep: The Black Robes, a quorum of city judges in Waterdeep, welcomes the tiefling Kylynne Silmerhelve into their ranks. (FRCG4) * Aglarond/Thay: The Brotherhood of the Griffon turns against its employers, the Simbarchs of Aglarond and leads the forces of Wizard's Reach into a costly and seemingly failed invasion of Thay. (BotG I pg 24) * Eleint Murghôm: The vampiric dragon Brimstone requests audience with the dragon rulers of Murghôm, binding them into a magical game of xorvintaal ('The Captive Flame' begins) * '''Raven's Bluff: The drow and their surface world agents infiltrate the corrupt power structure of Raven's Bluff. They also secretly start to enslave and kill hundreds of people to further their excavations below Raven's Bluff. (PoR audio) (Note: The novel takes place in 1479 DR and Lord Norwood states that the attacks took place within the last year.) 1479 DR Year of the Ageless One ' * Raven's Bluff: While trying to repair the darkelven wild mythal below Ravens Bluff, the drow accidently free Jack Ravenwild and Myrkyssa Jelan, the Warlord of the Vast from stasis within the mythals heartstone. The noble Cailek Balathorp turns out to be the slaver 'Fetterfist', who's in league with the drow of Tower Chumavhraele below the city. Balathrop and his ally Marquise Dresimil Chumavh are defeated by Jack Ravenwild and his allies. (PoR) * Mirtul The Red Dragon Tchazzar returns to Chessenta ('The Captive Flame' ends/ 'Whisper of Venom' begins) * 20th Mirtul Chessenta: Shala Karanok offers her office as war-hero to Tchazzar. The red dragon crowns himself war-hero of Chessenta, proclaims his own divinity to his people, ordering to built him a grand temple. He also lifts the laws against wizards.(BotG II pg.17-19) * Arkanûl: Airspur discovers the motherload of arambarium within their mine on Ithimir (SoL, audio) (Note: A few months before Marpenoth) * 5th Kythorn * Chessenta: Tchazzar's forces are victorious at Soolabax (BotG II pg.123) * Kythorn * Cormyr: Manshoon plans to conquer Cormyr via a conspiracy of unsatisfied nobles he influences, as Cormyr is on the brink of civil war. To further his goals he also secretly starts killing War Wizards.(E: EE) Elminster having been 'slain' by Manshoon travels the Underdark below Cormyr as an sentient ashcloud. He discovers that the drow try to harvest silver fire by killing Chosen, among them Simrustar Aglamir. Her silver fire invigorates Elminster and both share the body of a she-drow as a vessel for their spirits.(E: EE) * Cormyr: The 'Council of Dragons' is canceled and Cormyr tethers on the brink of civil war.(E: EE) * Cormyr: Storm Silverhand travels through the Forest Kingdom, recruiting new Harpers. Meanwhile her sister, the Simbul uses bluefire artifacts to close planar rifts. (E: EE) * Cormyr: Castle Urlingstar, a prison for sentenced nobles, suffers a string of murders. Events turn catastrophic as the southern tower is destroyed. In the end the few surviving staff and noble inmates flee the castle, teleporting directly to the royal gardens in Suzail. Rumors speak of a black dragon attacking, mage duels involving the likes of Elminster and Manshoon, drow assassins, and even state-sanctioned killings of the troublesome noble inmates (who are the source of that particular rumor). (E: EE) * Cormyr: House Delcastle is attacked by nobles influenced by Manshoon, Delcastles' Matriarch and retainers are killed in the fight, but most of the attacking nobles die as well. (E: EE) * Cormyr: The Simbul sacrifices herself to restore Elminster. Empowered by the collected magical energies and enraged over the losses he had to suffer, Elminster goes on a rampage, killing and punishing several deserving villians and ending Manshoon's plan for conquering Cormyr. In the end he uses the power to restore the vestige of Mystra back to full divinity. (E: EE) Storm, Elminster and Mirt the Moneylender start training the new Harpers. (E: EE) As the Spellplague ends, the post-Weeping spells stop to function and the old ways of magic return. Spellscars start to lose their powers. ('Summer started', S:TC pg.260) * 5th Flamerule Tchazzar and his allies destroy the body of the dracolich Alasklerbanbastos the Great Bone Wyrm of Threskal. (BotG II pg. 297) * 7th Flamerule Kassur Jedea, nominal monarch of Threskal surrenders to Tchazzar, who accepts him as a vassal king. The war between Threskal and Chessenta over, Tchazzar immediately declares war on the dragonborn of Tymanther, with Queen Arathane of Akanûl offering an alliance to Chessenta.(BotG II pg.301-303) 15th Flamerule Alasklerbanbastos is brought back to unlife by the Brotherhood of the Griffon for questioning (BotG II pg.317-319) * Chessenta: Tchazzar is slain in battle with the Brotherhood of the Griffon and it's dragon allies. Also the Bonewyrm's Alasklerbanbastos body is destroyed again. Shala Karanok resumes control of Chessenta, reenforcing the laws against wizards again. * Murghôm: The vampire dragon Brimstone is forced to release the other draconic players from his spell. ('The Spectral Blaze' ends)(BotG III pg. 356-357, 361-363, 367) * Arkanûl/High Imaskar: Carmenere, the niece of Queen Arathane, becomes diplomat in High Imaskar (SoL, audio) (Note: After Sword of the Gods) * Arkanûl: Airspur loses contact to it's arambarium mine on the isle of Ithimir. The two squads of peacekeepers send to investigate do not return. (SoL, audio) * 16th Marpenoth Arkanûl: In Airspur pictures are stolen from the gallery of House Norjara. In relation to this event the windsoul genasi thief Riltana and the deva Demascus are attacked by genasi vampires of House Norjara. (SoL, audio) (Spinner of Lies begins) * 17th Marpenoth Airspur: Queen Arathane asks the deva Demascus to investigate what happened to the arambarium mine on Ithimir. The Queen fears that her four stewards might start a war. In a fight with Demascus, 'Lord Pashra', a watersoul genasi and merchant of vegetables, is revealed to be an oni mage, who is in league with the drow priestress Chenraya Xorlarrin. (SoL, audio) * 18th Marpenoth Arkanûl/Airspur: Demascus and his companions discover that the drow repaired an old Chondathan gate which now leads to the Demonweb. They and a band of vampires of House Norjara separately enter the Demonweb to investigate. (SoL, audio) * 19th Marpenoth Arkanûl/Airspur: During the flight from the Demonweb the vampiress Lady Essention of the Runecourt, unloved ally of Vampirelord Castrian of House Norjara, and the genasi vampires who accompanied her are destroyed. (SoL, audio) 20th Marpenoth * Waterdeep: Samark ‘Blackstaff’ Dhanzscul is murdered by Khondar ‘Ten Rings’ Naomal, the Guildmaster of the Watchful Order. Khondar's son Centiv disguises as Samark to cover the murder. Khondar's wants to turn Waterdeep into a magocracy under his rule. (W:BT) * Arkanûl: Queen Arathene herself and Demascus lead and expedition to the isle of Ithimir, where they fight drow within the arambarium mine.(SoL, audio) * 21th Marpenoth Arkanûl: The drow on Ithimir use a gigantic spider-shaped balloon to carry away the arambarium motherload towards Airspur, where they plan to use it to open a new portal to Menzoberranzan. Queen Arathene leads an attack into the Demonweb. The motherload is transformed into a staff and the new portal opens. Demascus manages to shatter the arambarium staff and keep the larger headpiece, while the drow priestress Chenreya Xorlarrin is left with the smaller rest on the Menzoberran-side of the now closed portal.(SoL, audio) 22th Marpenoth Arkanûl (SoL, audio) (Spinner of Lies ends) * 12th Nightal Waterdeep: Samark's apprentice and heir Vajra Safahr assumes the mantle of the Blackstaff. Khondar Naomal ist defeated and slain by the magics of Ahghairons Tower. (W:BT) '1480 DR Year of the Deep Water Drifting * Lolth starts to create the Demonweave. Drow mages rise in status. (Menzo pg. 13) Waterdeep: Noble titles are publicly offered for sale. (EFR pg.53) * Mirtul * Moonshae Isles/Sarifal: Queen Ordalf leShay discovers, that Lady Amaranth leShay, her younger half-sister and the rightful heiress to the throne of Karador, is still alive. Queen Ordalf plots to have her killed, but in the end Lady Amaranth forges an alliance with her nephew, Ordalf's son Prince Araithe, Lord of Winterglen and the Citadel Umbra. Amaranth herself has the loyalty of several eldarin lords and the knights of Llewyrr, while Araithe's forces consists of eladrin and even heretic drow, who want to redeem Lolth as Araushnee. * Moonshae Isles/ Moray: Malar the Beastlord returns to the Moonshaes. His Wild Hunt, consisting of lycanthropes and wild beasts destroy several villages of the Northlanders on Moray. (RoS pg. 174-175) The wild hunt under Malar's personal leadership besieges the ruins of Caer Moray, where the surviving humans took refugee. (RoS pg 184-185) The goddess Chauntea aids the refugees by summoning a tsunami, washing away the lycanthropes, but Moray as a whole falls to the Black Blood of Malar. (RoS pg 190-191) (Mirtul, 'month of melting', RoS pg 57 )(*Note: The year of RoS is a pure guess of mine, but as the status quo of the Campaign Guide/ 1479 DR Year of the Ageless One is put aside it must be in or after that year. I suppose that the return of Malar to the Moonshaes might be interpreted as one of the first signs of the Sundering.) * Nightal * Waterdeep: The Vigilant Order, a cult dedicated to Asmodeus is destroyed and a dark ritual involving several ritual murders is prevented from succeeding. Master Talus, an archmage from the House of Wonders is killed during the ritual and Sathariel, an angel of Asmodeus is slain by the deva Jinnaoth. (CoS) 1481 DR Year of the Grinning Halfling (S:TC)/Thoughtless Suitor (FRPG4) ' * Aglarond/Delthuntle: 'Grandfather' (of Assassins) Pericolo Topolino discovers the 'lichwreck', the resting place of the lich Ebonsoul. His protege Spider dives for the treasures, accidently freeing the lich. The next night Grandfather Topolino is slain by Ebonsoul and Spider flees for his life. '1482 DR Year of the Narthex Murders ' * Baldurs Gate: Duke Abdel Adrian of Baldur's Gate and son of Bhall is attacked by his last remaining sibling and as one slays the other, the god Bhall returns to the Realms in the body of the victor. One of the other three dukes of the city, Torlin Silvershield, becomes Chosen of Bhaal. (MiBG Adv. / SCAG pg.) (*Note: Torlin Silvershield was named the most likely candidate for being Chosen of Bhall in the adventure 'Dead in Thay'.) '1483 DR Year of the Tasked Weasel ' # Baldurs Gate: Ulder Ravengard, Blaze of the Flaming Fist and right hand of former Duke Abdel Adrian, takes Duke Adrians place in the Council of Four. (LoBG-ToD #4) (Note: In the comic Ravengard is asked 'how he is shouldering his new position (as Duke)' so it seems that he only recently took over the position. As he is holding 'court' within the Watch Citadel and wears Flaming Fist armor it seems that he inherited his former superiors duties as Marshall of the Flaming Fist as well.) '1484 DR Year of the Awakend Sleepers ' * The Sembian armies of Netheril march against the Dalelands. Archingdale is attacked and conquered. (S:TG pg. ) * Ches * 19th Ches The reborn Companions of the Hall are reunited with Drizzt on Kelvin's Cairn on the night of the Spring Equinox. Clerics of Lolth sense the anger of their goddess.(S:TC pg.372-373)(D:NotH pg.14>) * 20th Ches Menzoberranzan: On the Festival of the Founding, House Baenre and Fey-Branche forge an alliance. An avatar of Lolth appears to show her approval. The alliance is sealed by the secret marriage of archmage Gromph Baenre with Minolin Fey, now Fey-Baenre.(D:NotH pg.53-63,98) * Luskan: Jarlaxle is ordered back to Menzoberranzan by Matron Mother Quenthel Baenre, leaving Bregan Daerths dealings in Luskan in the hands of Beniago Baenre aka. High Captain Kurth of Ship Kurth. (D:NotH 107-109) * Port Llast is attacked by a force of drow lead by Tiago Baenre, some citizens are take to Gauntlegrym/Q'Xorrlarin's mines as slaves. Only a few of the prisoners return later, having been freed by the Companions of the Hall. (D:NotH pg 126>) * Menzoberranzan: House Do'Urden is to be recreated on the orders of Lolth for the purpose of leading an army against the Silver Marches. House Xorlarrin leaves Menzoberranzan for it's new-founded sister-city of Q'Xorlarrin.(D:NotH pg. ) * Icewind Dale: The dwarves of Kelvin's Cairn are attacked by a host of drow under the command of Tiago Baenre and Ravel Xorlarrin. Although the Xorlarrin weapons master Jearth falls in the first assault of the dwarves, Dain Stokely Silverstream and his warriors are defeated and many are taken to Q'Xorrlarin as slaves. (D:NotH pg. 290-301) * Luruar: The drow begin to darken the skies over the Silver Marches through the ritual of the Darkening, preparing the battlefield for their warriors. The drow plan to fight a proxy war, with the reborn House of Do'Urden leading forces of all drow noble houses and the orcs of Many-Arrows against the Silver Marches. (D:NotH pg.378-379) * Dhalia, Drizzt's former lover and companion is named Matron Mother of House Do'urden, 8th House of Menzoberranzan. To'sun Armgo and his daughter Doum'wielle join House Do'Urden, with Tiago Baenre taking the position of the weapons master. (D:NotH pg.380)(D:RotK pg.5) * Luruar: The drow trick giants to follow their banner by presenting them with three fake brothers of the giant's god Thrym as leaders.(D:RotK pg.9) * Faerûn/Luruar: The chromatic dragons begin to gather a hoard to reach the Nine Hells. The drow of Menzoberranzan buy the loyalty of the white dragon Arauthator 'The Old White Death' and his children by promises of plunder in their war. (HotDQ Adv. / D:RotK pg. 10) ''(Note: The dragons actions seem to connected to the 'Hoard of the Dragon Queen' Adventure) * Many-Arrows: The rather moderate royal line of Obould is eliminated due to drow intrigues. The bloodthirsty Warlord Hartusk becomes the new leader of the orcs and agrees to an alliance with the drow. Lorgru, son of the last Obould is sent into exile to the Spine of the World. (D:RotK pg.11-13, 336) * Luruar: The drow under the banner of House Do'Urden lead an army of orcs, giants and white dragons against the cities of Luruar through the Upper Surbrin Valley, pressing Moonwood first, * King Harnoth of Adbar, one of the newly crowned twin kings of Adbar, leads a dwarvish legion via the Underdark to aid besieged Felbarr and Mithril Hall. (D:RotK pg 18, 21) * Luruar: Silverymoon, Sundabar and Nesmé as well as the dwarfholds of Adbar, Felbarr and Mithril Hall are besieged by the orc horde. Doum'wielle Do'Urden (Armgo), posing as an emissary of her mother Lady Sinnafein of Glimmerwood leads Twin King Bromm of Citadel Adbar, and his 200 dwarves into a trap. The king is slain by Tiago Baenre and his head is send to Dark Arrow Keep.(D:RotK pg.1, 41-42, 44-51, 335) * Eleint * 6th of Eleint Luruar: Sundabar is conquered. King Firehelm is slain by Tiago Do'Urden (Baenre). Thousands of Sundabar's citizens are slain or enslaved. But many Sundabarans fled into the city's citadel and from there escaped into the Everfire Caverns. Sundabar is rebuilt as Hartusk Keep. The Horde plans to use Hartusk Keep to uphold the siege of Silverymoon over the winter month. (D:RotK pg 270-279, 335) * Damara: Jarlaxle tries to secure the aid of the dragon sisters Tazmikella and Ilnezhara against the white dragons who fight for the drow in Luruar.(D:RotK pg. 288-290) * Luruar: Nesmé is conquered by the Horde. The defenses of the riders of Nesmé are shattered by Tiago Do'Urden astride the white dragon Arauthator 'The Old White Death'.(D:RotK pg.345) Tiago and his wife Saribel Do'Urden (Xorlarrin) proclaim themselves as Duke and Duchess of Nesmé.(D:RotK pg.346) The Horde takes 600 prisoners of which Tiago orders the hardier half to be enslaved, while the other half is left to the 'mercies' of his underlings.(D:RotK pg.348) * Luruar: The reborn King Bruenor Battlehammer and his companions reach besieged Mithril Hall and there reveals himself to his people. (D:RotK pg. 354) * Sembia: Sembian villages suffer as in addition to the hardships of the ever gloomy, monster-infested sembian plainlands, ever more mercenaries are called upon by Sembia for it's war.(S:TG pg 62) Sembian forces block the road between Daerlun and Cormyr and are massed all along the borders of the Dalelands (S:TG pg 46/55) The Dales have already endured months of attacks by sembian forces. (S:TG pg 125) The sanctuary 'Abby of the Sword' within the Valley of the Rose is destroyed by minions of Mephistopheles, although only the Oracle Elden Corrinthal alone is killed, as he sent the remaining brothers away to Arabel. (S:TG 140/244) The god Mask returns into the Realms through his Chosen Riven. Shar's Cycle of Night is broken and the Ordulin-Maelstrom is closed. (S:TG pg 316) The Sakkors Enclave crashes into the ruins of Ordulin. The Netherese princes Brennus Tanthul and Rivalen Tanthul, Shar's Nightseer, are killed by the falling city. (S:TG pg 319) Although the shroud over Sembia remains, cracks begin to show in its gloom. (S:TG pg 323) Netheril: The High Prince orders the capture of the Chosen. (S:TG: pg.324) * Ireabor: The Land is struck by an earthquake. (SCAG pg.) * Amn: Locusts afflicted Amn. "...tales began to spread of individuals ... so-called Chosen ... at the root of the conflicts that grip the land..." (SCAG pg.) * Baldurs Gate: A statue of Minsc 'the Beloved Ranger' and his miniature giant space hamster Boo, heroes from the time before the Spellplague, is transformed into the actual Minsk and Boo by a wild magic surge. (LoBG-ToD #1) * Uktar * 11th Uktar ('Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf' begins, D:VotID pg.1 ) 'La Saga de la 'Tiranía de Dragones' ' '''1485 DR Year of the Iron Dwarf's Vengeance (LotCs Adv. pg 4 ) (Note: According to information from the Adventurer's League the 'Tyranny of Dragons' arc takes place in 1489 DR and according to pg.10 of the TRoT Adv. the adventures take place 'after the Sundering'. But the novel 'Archmage' tells us, that Tiamat's gamble for power had already failed at the end of 1485DR. D: A pg. 2 Additionally the Adventure mentions Connerad Brawnanvil as ambassador of the dwarves to the 'Lord's Alliance', but Connerad dies in 'Archmage'/ 1486 DR. D: A pg.282/ 356 The mentioning of Connerad stepping down as king (TRoT Adv. pg.15) is also wrong, as he is still king at the time of his death. D: A pg 282) * Swordcoast: One of the three red dragon siblings who rule the island of Tuern is slain by adventurers who look for the Red Dragon Mask. Enraged the two remaining siblings terrorize their subjects, the islands barbaric inhabitants, before turning on each other. (ToD WC pg4) * Waterdeep: Dragon attacks turned the Field Ward to ashes (E:DM pg.34) * Well of Dragons: An army of unlikely allies, lead by heroes, thwart the machinations of the Cult of the Dragon and Red Wizards of Thay to free Tiamat from the Nine Hells and bring about an new age of dragons.(TRoT Adv.pg.88) (Note: Tyranny of Dragons / The Rise of Tiamat Adventure ends. As the year of the Tyranny of Dragons/ Rise of Tiamat adv.arc is difficult to place, but according to information gathered from the Salvatore novels, I placed them here.) * Anauroch: The Bedine rebel. (SCAG pg.) * Hammer Beginning of Hammer (D:VotID pg.85 ) Around 17th of Hammer (D:VotID pg.87) * Alturiak * Ches Around 19th of Ches (D:VotID pg.160) * Tarsakh Around 1st of Tarsakh (D:VotID pg.174) * Mirtul Battle of Hilltop (D:VotID pg.221) Around 15th of Mirtul (D:VotID pg.221) Citadel Felbar is freed (D:VotID pg.227) 18th of Mirtul Battle of Silver Arrows (D: VotID pg.230) * Kythorn Dwarves take Dark Arrow Keep without a fight (D:VotID pg.328) * Flamerule 1st of Flamerule (D:VotID pg.330) 2nd of Flamerule Battle of Everlund (D:VotID pg.334) 6th of Flamerule (D:VotID pg.336) The remaing hordes of Many-Arrows are defeated when returning home to dark Arrow Keep find it occupied by the dwarves and their allies. King Bruenor slays Warlord Hartusk. ( D:VotID pg.336-339) Dark Arrow Keep is razed and it's wooden logs send down the Subrin river to be burned in the forges of Mithril Hall. King Bruenor doesn't reclaim the throne of Mithril Hall but instead asks his fellow dwarfkings to lend him fighters to free Gauntlegrym from the drow. ('Vengeance of the Iron Dwarf' ends, D:VotID pg.344-345 & 'Archmage' begins D: A pg.23) * Silver Marches: Heroes from Luruar stop Lolth from creating the Demonweave (WoDE Adv.) * Sea of Fallen Stars: Autum The Great Rain begins. (Started Months ago, S:TR pg.323, SCAG pg 17) La Saga de La Ira de los Demonios 1486 DR Año de los Pergaminos de las Montañas Nether * Las fuerzas de los enanos cantan victoria en Gauntlgrym. El rey Emerus Warcrown muere mientras se le proclamó el 2º rey de Gauntlgrym. Poco después Bruenor Battlehammer es coronado rey de Gauntlgrym. * Muere el Rey Foril Obarskyr mientras duerme en Cormyr. * El elegido de Lathander, Stedd Whitehorn cura la mente de la lider élfica Lady Cindermoon, ahora Shadowmoon del Enclave Esmeralda. * Tras mucho tiempo, la 'Gran Lluvia' llega a su fin en el Mar de las Estrellas Caídas. * Las Motas flotantes de tierra en todo Faerûn caen del cielo, a excepción de las que sostienen la ciudad de Airspur (SCAG pg.11) * La ciudad élfica de [[Myth Drannor|'Myth Drannor']] es asediada por las fuerzas de [[Netheril|'Netheril']]. * Gromph Baenre convoca inadvertidamente al Demogorgon a este plano material primario, en la academia de magia Sorcere en Menzoberranzan. * La ciudad de Marsember is saqueada por los Shadovar. El Gran Duque Farninger Seasilver trata de huor pero es asesinado por el Príncipe Yder Tanthul de Netheril. * El dios Helm regresa y el Príncipe Yder Tanthul es asesinado en la batalla contra es elegido de Helm Kleef Kenric. * Lady Arietta Seasilver, escogida de Siamorphe y sus compañeros elegidos convencen al primodial Grumbar de que permanezca en los reinos y evite que Shar traiga todo el plano de la sombría Shadowfell hacia los Reinos a través del Underchasm (Infrabismo), este se llena con tierra en el proceso a excepcion de la fisura oriental. * Aparición de muchos demonios en Menzoberranzan y otros lugares en la Antípoda Oscura. * El día del festival de la Luna, al amanecer el ejército de las marchas occidentales monta desde Arabel, aplastando lo que queda del ejército del Netheril en las paredes de Suzail. Ni un solo soldado de los shadovar queda a salvo. El asedio de Suzail termina. Marsember ahora pueden ser liberados rápidamente gracias a dos ejércitos cormyreanos. * El príncipe heredero Baerovus renuncia al trono en favor de su hermana Raedra Obarskyr, que va a ser oficialmente coronada en Cormyr. * Jarlaxle Baenre, Drizzt Do´Urden y Artemis Entreri se dirigen hacia Menzoberranzan con la intención de rescatar a Dahlia, quien permanece en un perpetuo estado confundido desde que la colocaron como Matrona de la reestablecida Casa do'Urden. * La deidad untherite Enlil responde al dracónido Dumuzi, tras su petición viene en ayuda de Djerad Thymar. Y entonces, los reinos de Gilgeam y Unther vuelven a Toril tras la secesión. Gilgeam decide recuperar su tierra de los dráconidos en Thymanter. * La peligrosa máquina de los Modrons, conocida como el Ordenante, o la Máquina del Laberinto en las profundidades de la Infraoscuridad es destruida por un grupo de aventureros. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos la usan para viajar en el tiempo. * Los antiguos dioses de Mulhorand se manifiestan entre su pueblo y dirigen una rebelión contra sus gobernantes Imaskari, que huyen a las llanuras de polvo púrpura o refugios extraplanares. A diferencia de otros Elegidos de los Dioses, los elegidos de los dioses mulhorandi permanecen y se dedican a gobernar su pueblo después de la Secesión. (SCAG pg.12) * La ciudad de Hillsfar es liberada de la opresión. * Drizzt Do´Urden rescata Menzoberranzan de la devastación que causaría Demogorgon, pero es capturado por la casa drow Baenre tras este incidente. * Ches 26th Ches High Forest/Lost Peaks: Chosen prisoners of Netheril, aided by Harper agents, free themselves from their prison amid the Lost Peaks. (S:TA Pg.389) * Mirtul 5th of Mirtul Fire in the Blood begins (BA III pg 1) * Kythorn * Flamerule * Eleasias * Eleint 5th of Eleint: King Foril Obarskyr dies in his sleep. (BA III pg.252) Turmish: The Chosen of Lathander Stedd Whitehorn heals the mental deterioration of the Emerald Enclave's elven leader Lady Cindermoon, now Shadowmoon, longtime Chosen of Silvanus. (S:TR pg.254). Due to the Great Rain the holy island of Ilighôn is reborn and Turmish's capital Alaghôn becomes a port again. (S:TR pg. 263-264) The Turmish fleet battles an pirate armada under the command of Umberlee's Chosen, the undead pirate Evendure. The pirates are beaten and Evendur is apparently killed by the turmish pirate captain Anton Marivaldi.(S:TR pg.321) Sea of Fallen Stars: After months the 'Great Rain' comes to an end. The waters of the Sea of Fallen Stars have swollen so greatly, that it's shores now resemble something akin to the shoreline from before the Spellplague again. (S:TR pg 323/ S:TH pg. 180) * Faerûn: The Earthmotes begin to drop from the sky (Note: In Uktar it is already many tendays ago)(S:TS pg. 243) The Earthmotes of the city of Airspur strangely resist this effect (SCAG pg.11) * Marpenoth * Uktar Cormyr: The shadow fiends of Wheloon escape their prison and march on Marsember. (S:TS pg.6) Myth Drannor: The elven city is under siege by the forces of Netheril. (S:TS pg.6) * 2nd Uktar Cormyr: The city of Marsember is sacked by the Shadovar. Grand Duke Farninger Seasilver wants to flee to Elversult but is slain by Prince Yder Tanthul of Netheril.(S:TS 1>, 62) * Vilhon Wilds/Reach: The river Arrabar is in slow flood as the Sea of Fallen Stars seeps back into the Vilhon Reach, only slowed by a line of earthmotes the goddess Chauntea had dropped across the valley, allowing her faithful time to bring in the harvest. (S:TS pg.155) * Underchasm: The god Helm returns to the Realms due to the faith of his Chosen Kleef Kenric.(S:TS pg.264-266)Prince Yder Tanthul is slain in battle against Helm's Chosen Kleef Kenric. (S:TS pg.279) Lady Arietta Seasilver, Chosen of Siamorphe and her fellow Chosen convince the primodial Grumbar to remain in the Realms and block Shar's attempt to bring the Shadowfell into the Realms via the Underchasm. Joelle Emmeline, chosen of Sune sacrifices herself to seal the pact with Grumbar. The Underchasm is filled with earth in the process. Lady Seasilver, now Grand Duchess of Marsember and Kleef Kenric return home to Marsember. (S:TS pg.295) (*Note: The East Rift is probably not filled up, as the earth does not rise higher then Sadrak's Splinter, which lay on lower ground than the Rift before the Spellplague.) * 14th Uktar (BA III pg 435 ) Cormyr: King Irvil Obarskyr of Cormyr dies (BA III pg 443) 24th Uktar Cormyr: Shadowwalkers from the Hall of Shadows reinforce the Shadowvar army besieging Suzail. Suzails walls are briefly breached by the shades. Although the shadow warriors kill many not one of them is able to open the gates before being slain. (BA III pg 447) * Cormyr: War wizards close the portal within the Forgotten Keep, cutting of Netheril's supplies in the region, breaking the siege of Arabel.(BA III pg 448) * Festival of the Feast of the Moon Cormyr: At dawn the Army of the Western Marches rides down from Arabel, crushing what remains of Netheril's army at the walls of Suzail. Not a single soldier of the shadovar is spared. The siege of Suzail ends. It is expected that Marsember can now be quickly liberated between two cormyrean armies. (BA III pg 448) * Nightal 5th of Nightal Crown prince Baerovus abdicts the throne in favor of his sister Raedra Obarskyr, who is to be officially crowned in a tenday. (BA III : Fire in the Blood ends.) * 15th Nightal Cormyr: planed crowning of Queen Raedra Obarskyr Gauntlgrym: The dwarven forces claim victory in Gauntlgrym. King Connerad Brawnanvil of Mithril Hall is posthumously crowned 1st king of Gauntlgrym. King Emerus Warcrown dies while being proclaimed the 2nd king of Gauntlgrym. Shortly after on the day Bruenor Battlehammer is crowned 3rd king of Gauntlgrym. (D: A pg.356-357) ('Archmage' ends) * Tymanther: (Ashes of the Tyrant begins) * 26th Nightal Tymanther/ Unther: The untherite god Enlil answers to the dragonborn Dumuzi's plea for help and comes to the aid of Djerad Thymar. Gilgeam and Unther return to Toril. Gilgeam decides to reclaim his land from the dragonborn (BA IV pg.420-42, SCAG pg.13-14) * Imaskar/Mulhorand: The old gods of Mulhorand manifest among their people and lead a rebellion against their Imaskari rulers, who flee to the Plains of Purple Dust or extraplanar safeholds. Unlike other Chosen, the mulhorandi manifestations of the gods remain to rule their people after the Sundering. (SCAG pg.12) Note: I assume that the gods of Mulhorand returned about the same time, the pantheon of Unther returned. 1487 DR Year of the Rune Lords Triumphant (S:TH pg.9) ''' * Early Spring: Maestro begins( D: M pg.24) * Spring and Summer Earthquakes and volcanic eruptions abound (as Abeir begins to separate from Toril) (S:TH pg.5) Stars fell reportedly from the sky, gods long thought dead walk the land and armies lead by Chosen clash everywhere (S:TH pg.7) * The Island Kingdoms: ships claiming to be from Evermeet, Lantan and Nimbral sail into ports along the Sword Coast and the Shining South (SCAG pg.18) * Chessenta: The capitol Luthcheq loses control over the realm and Chessenta becomes a collection of city-states bound by common culture and mutual defense. (SCAG pg.11) * The Shining South: Halruaa returns from Abeir to Toril (SCAG pg.10-11) (Note concerning 'Legacy of the Crystalshard': Although a note placed the Adventure in 1485DR, this makes little sense, as 'Archmage' states, that Dain Stokley Silverstream is only freed from drow slavery in Nightal 1486 DR (D: A pg.348) and the Hosttower of Luskan is about to be restored (D: A pg.360). ) * Luskan: The Arcane Brotherhood is revived in Luskan (LotCs Adv. pg.2) * Elesias * '''Icewind Dale: The People of Icewind Dale are threatened by the machinations of the Arcane Brotherhood, the wight of Akar Kessel and Hedrune the Ice Witch, Chosen of Auril. (LotCs Adv. pg.3) * Eleint * 15th Eleint Icewind Dale: The dwarven community of Icewind Dale lead by Dain Stokely Silverstream is threatened to be torn apart due to the corrupting influence of the black ice, a legacy of the crystal shard. (LotCs Adv. pg.3) 25th Eleint The Legacy of the Crystal Shard Adventure begins.(LotCs Adv. pg.4) 28th Eleint Icewind Dale: Caer-Konig is raided by the pirate crew of the 'Howling Fiend' (LotCs Adv. pg.5) Highharvesttide: Icewind Dale: Stokely Silverstream and the dwarves loyal to him flee the dwarven valley. 1st Marpenoth Icewind Dale: Dwarven zombies emerge from the mines below Kelvin's Cairn. Ship Rethnor from Luskan establishes a protection racket in Caer-Konig and Caer-Dineval.(LotCs Adv. pg.5/6) 3rd Marpenoth Icewind Dale: The Pirates of the Howling Fiend attack Easthavn.(LotCs Adv. pg.6) 10th Marpenoth Icewind Dale: Dain Stokley Silverstream and King Jarund Elkhardt declare war on Hedrune the Ice Witch. * Early Marpenoth 'The Herald' Begins (S:TH pg 9) * The groundshackings begin to ebb down. (S:TH pg) Nights grow longer.(S:TH pg.5) The shores of Cormyr are still flooded because of the Great Rain (S:TH pg 180) * Telamont Tanthul becomes Chosen of Shar. Chosen of other gods are to be destroyed by Netheril. (S:TH pg.23-24) Telamont is finally feeling his age, contemplates of becoming a shadow-lich. (S:TH pg.26) Hadrhune is dead. Telamont forbade the use of resurrection and mind-magic as dead shades and other dead spellcasters spirits trapped in the Weave are trying to take over spell-users they were close to in life. (S:TH pg.29) * 9th Marpenoth * Elminster enters Candlekeep to secretly look for writings of Khelben Arunsun on the Weave(S:TH pg 48) Netheres agents start slaying the baelnorn of Myth Drannor and draining the ancient elven magics.(S:TH pg.) 12th Marpenoth Cormyr: Rumors that Myth Drannor and the Dales have fallen reach Suzail, but not everyone believes in them. (S:TH pg.178) Shade Enclave: The city of Shade itself is moved against Myth Drannor. (S:TH pg.312) * The Battle for Candelkeep Netherese sleeper-agents among the monks of Candlekeep are activated and attack the other monks, only to discover that among these are agents of the Moonstars and Red Wizards. Laeral and Alustriel of the Seven Sisters are revealed to be among those monks. Elminster tricks the Netherese by posing as High Prince Tanthul. Elminster is convinced by Larloch to help him use the energies of Candlekeeps wards to strengthen the Weave. The wards of Candlekeep are destroyed, but their energies absorbed by Larloch. Larloch leaves for Myth Drannor with the betrayed Elminster, Laeral and Alustriel in pursuit. (S:TH pg.) After the fight Dove Falconhand appears to collect the surving Moonstar agents of Candlekeep and leads them into battle in Myth Drannor. (S:TH pg.) * 13th Marpenoth * The Second Fall of Myth Drannor Larloch attacks the baelnorns and magics of Myth Drannor. (S:TH pg.) High Prince Tanthul and his arcanist begin the ward-drain ritual devised by Prince Drathan Tanthul to drain the Mythal of Myth Drannor. (S:TH pg.) Terrible monsters appear within the lines of the netherese mercenaries.(S:TH pg.280>) Prince Vattick Tanthul of Netheril is killed by Dove Falconhand (S:TH pg) Dove Falconhand succumbs to her injuries after she called the baelnorns of Myth Drannors' tombs to defend the city. (S:TH pg316, 321,323,325) The Srinshee appears to defend Myth Drannor. (S:TH pg 246, 326-327) Prince Mattick Thantul, witnessing the power of the Srinshee, flees the fight of Myth Drannor (S:TH pg.328) As the baelnorn of Myth Drannor fight the mercenary army, the dead of Myth Drannor begin to sing.(S:TH pg 325, 329) Larloch shatters the minds of many of shade's finest arcanists, among them Prince Aglarel. (S:TH pg. 336-338) The Shrinshee orders the baelnorn to protect the 'Tree of Souls'. They form a magical shield around the tree, that even shields the tree from the later impact of the Shade Enclave. (FtR:TDaCF) The Srinshee sacrifices herself to wrest the magical energies from Larloch and High Prince Tanthul and strengthens the Weave with the power of the city's mythal and the wards of Candlekeep. (S:TH pg.348-349) * Shade Enclave crashes onto Myth Drannor. Elminster ensures the death of High Prince Telamont Tanthul as the Shade Enclave crashes onto Myth Drannor. Elminster himself is saved by Mystra, who gained full control over the Weave again, stopping Shar from turning it into a new Shadowweave. (S:TH pg350-352) The last remaining defenders of the City of Song, among them Coronal Ilsevele Miritar and her consort Flar Starbrow, were rescued by the Srinshee and transported to Semberholme. (S:TH pg.352) The living elves temporarily abandon Myth Drannor. (FtR:TDaCF) Only few Shadovar survive the fall of their city, among them the sisters Manarlume and Lelavdra Tanthul and the arcanist Gwelt (S:TH pg. 353) who later form a secret society, collecting surviving Thulthantans within the 'Court of the Three', which is located within the least damaged ruins of the former Citadel of the Raven. They also plan to retake surving netherese cities. (FtR:TDaCF) Tabra, a female archmage and last apprentice of the netherese arcanist Ioulaum, who had been captured, tortured and disfigured by Telamont Tantul, is freed from stasis by the death of the High Prince. In revenge she sets out to destroy surviving Shadovar arcanists. (E:S pg.45) * 14th Marpenoth 'The Herald' Ends (S:TH pg) Vangerdhast is returned to human form by Mystra (S:TH pg.358) Abeir and Toril are apart again. The Sundering has ended. (S:TH pg.355) * 30th Marpenoth Waterdeep: the half-drow sorceress Lirdolin Lacûva of Dambrath begins to set up a timeline of the finale years of the Spellplague and the Time of the Sundering. (Non-Offical) 1488 DR Year of Dwarvenkind Reborn ''' Throughout much of Faerun, the winter of 1487 and 1488 lasted longer than any on record. The solstices and equinoxes had somehow drifted. Later seasons followed suit, with each starting and ending later than expected. (SCAG pg.18) * Late Tarsakh (Spellstorm Begins) * '''Cormyr/Suzail: The Dragon Rampant Club is burned to the ground after a wild spell duel between Manshoon and Shaaan the Serpent Queen. They fought over the mind of Lord Sardasper Halaunt who came to Suzail, offering to sell the legendary Lost Spell of the god Azuth. Lord Halaunt is left a drooling idiot and is returned to his home by his servants. (E:S pg.27) Cormyr: Drawn by rumors, that the legendary Lost Spell of the late god Azuth has been found several archmages meet at 'Oldspires', the home of Lord Sardasper Halaunt. The manor is curtained by a Spellstorm and the wizards find that they can't leave and that their magic is diminished by the storm. The archmages assembled are Elminster of Shadowdale, Manshoon (once of the Zhentarim), Malchor Harpel (once of Longsaddle and still of the returned Twilight Tower), Tabra, Maraunth Torr, Skouloun and Yusendre (two surviving Elders of Nimbral), Runemaster Calathlarra of the Twisted Rune, Shaaan the Serpent Queen, Alastra Hathwinter of the Harpers, Laragunt of Threskel and an unnamed Red Wizard. The later two, spooked by their loss of magical power flee back into the Spellstorm and are turned insane by it. (E:S pg.56-63). The 'negotiations' for the ownership of the Lost Spell that take place inside 'Oldspires' claim the lives of archmages Maraunth Torr, Skouloun and Yusendre of Nimbral, Runemaster Calathlarra, Shaaan the Serpent Queen and Alastra Hathwinter. (Spellstorm Ends) * Luruar: The League of the Silver Marches disbands due to ill feelings among it members caused by failures during the war against the orcs. (SCAG pg. 18) * Netheril: The remaining netherese settlements battle the Bedine. At a battle for the Memory Spire a hive of phaerimm is reawakend, who use their magics to drain life and magic from the lands below the spire.(SCAG pg.18) Sembia: Sembia dissolves into a collection of city-states. (SCAG pg. 18) 1489 DR Year of the Warrior Princess ' Many of the wars begun in the Sundering come to a close. (SCAG pg.18) * Flamerule * Following Flamerule, Vhaeraun and Eilistraee are separate deities with the same powers and portfolios they had before 1375, but a new understanding, respect, and even friendship for each other. Some of their followers still war with each other, but the two deities do not. Thus far, Eilistraee’s teachings after the Sundering are the same as before the Sundering. (Source ED) Eilistraee, the Dark Dancer is seen dancing and speaking to mortals up and down the Sword Coast (E:DM pg. 106) * Waterdeep: Laeral Silverhand replaces Dagult Neverember as Open Lord of Waterdeep. (TRoT Adv. pg 14). Dagult, after losing Waterdeep, consolidates his power by concentrating his efforts as Lord-Protector of Neverwinter (TRoT Adv.pg. 15). Many nobles and guildmasters of the city are vying for the attention of or conspire against the new Open Lord Laeral Silverhand, while trying to use the transition to get rid of rivals This political chaos, that many of the city's residents consider 'business as usual', will still not be resolved in 1491 DR (PotA Adv. pg. 38) (Note: According to 'The Herald' Laeral spend most of her time searching for clues about Khelbens work concerning the Weave at Candlekeep. So her appearance in the Tiamat adventure is wrong assuming my corrections concerning the date of that adventure derived from the dates taken from the Salvatore novels are correct. As the adventure was placed within this year I placed Laeral's appearance as Open Lord here.) '1490 DR Year of the Star Walker's Return ' * Dessarin Valley: Cultist of the Elemental Eye try to add Nurvureem, the 'Dark Lady' of Rundeth Manor, to their ranks, but the 'drow dragon' declines the offer by killing most of the cult's envoys. (PotA Adv. pg.36, 179-180) (Note: several months before the adventure begins) * Waterdeep: Laeral Silverhand gatheres enough support to restore noble titles and property to noble families who lost them through misfortune or folly and takes them from those who bought them, like the Wild Lords (Du 190) and foreign agents. (SCAG pg. 57) '1491 DR Year of the Scarlet Witch ''' * The woodelf Morgwais, called the 'Red Lady' or 'Lady of the Wood', seeks to unite the disparate elftribes of the High Forest through the Caerilcarn (Council of the Wood) to resurrect the ancient kingdom of Eaerlann. In 1491 DR first steps have been taken by allying various elven settlements. (PotA Adv. pg.16) (Note: 'Princes of the Apocalypse'Adv. begins) (PotA Adv. pg.19) (Note 'Princes of the Apocalypse'Adv. Ends) ( Note: 'Death Masks' begins) (E: DM, pg.15) * Waterdeep: A plague chases most residents from Downshadoe and the Warrens (SCAG pg 55, E:DM pg 86) Lord Mirt the Moneylender returns to Waterdeep after over a century. (E:DM pg.7) The floating shanty-town district Mistshore burns (E: DM, pg.22) and the harbor is returned to it's original function (SCAG pg.55, E:DM pg.). The Melairshield (CW pg.20) seems to be damaged, as houses collapse into Downshadow Digging below the city without permission is declared illegal. (SCAG pg. 55, E:DM pg.72-73) Cloud Giants lead by a giant named Burrult visit Waterdeep in their cloud castle in search of Princess Irie, daughter of storm giant king Skyvald (E:DM pg.59) (Note: probably foreshadowing the events of 'The Storm King's Thunder'-Adventure) Open Lord Silverhand orders to restore the Guard, Watch, Navy and it's Griffon Cavalry to it's original functions. But Laeral doesn't want to refound Force Grey just yet. (SCAG pg 55, E:DM pg. 64, 144-146) Masked Lord Braethan Cazondur's tries to become ruler of Waterdeep. His bid for power claims the lives of several of his fellow Masked Lords as well as those of about a dozen guildmasters. During his fight with Open Lord Laeral Silverhand, Cazondur is slain by his own allies, after those received orders from their master, the Xanathar to stop the Masked Lord, whose ambitions didn't sit well with the crimelord's goals. (E:DM pg.370-371) Open Lord Silverhand opens the assemblies of the Lords of Waterdeep to all guildmasters and nobles who want to attend to watch and listen.(E:DM pg.381) ( Note: 'Death Masks' ends) '''La Saga del Trueno del Rey de Las Tormentas 1492 DR Year of Three Ships Sailing * Waterdeep y Baldur's Gate. Los Gigantes de las Colinas están robándose todo el grano y el ganado que puedan, mientras los Gigantes de Piedra han estado saqueando asentamientos por doquier. Los Gigantes de Fuego están forzando a las gentes hacia el desierto, mientras que las flotas de los Gigantes del Hielo continúan atacando a lo largo de la Costa de la Espada. Incluso los elusivos Gigantes de las Nubes han sido avistados. 1493 DR Year of the Purple Dragons Historias del Portal Bostezante Cuando las sombras crecen demasiado en La Ciudad de Waterdeep y la chimenea en la espita del Portal Bostezante se atenúa hasta un profundo resplandor carmesí, aventureros de todos los Reinos Olvidados, e incluso de otros mundos, tiran historias y difunden relatos de oscuras mazmorras y tesoros perdidos. Algunos de los rumores espiados por el mismísimo Durnan, el cantinero de [[La Posada del Portal Bostezante|la posada del Portal Bostezante]], están inspirados por lugares y eventos en tierras lejanas de todo el multiverso en DUNGEONS & DRAGONS, y estos cuentos han sido recopilados en un único volumen. En este tomo se encuentran siete de los Calabozos más famosos en toda la historia de Los Reinos: * Against the Giants 'Contra los gigantes * 'Dead in Thay 'Muerte en Thay * 'Forge of Fury 'Forja de furia * 'The Hidden Shrine of Tamoachan 'Santuario Oculto de Tamoachan * 'The Sunless Citadel 'Ciudadela Sin Sol * 'Tomb of Horrors 'Tumba de horrores * 'White Plume Mountain '''Montaña de Pluma Blanca Los '''Dungeon Masters son libres de utilizar los eventos que rodean distintas ediciones de DUNGEONS & DRAGONS. La primera, segunda, tercera y cuarta edición tienen libros de referencia, sin embargo aquí el enfoque es en el escenario para la quinta edición. Alternativamente, pueden establecer sus juegos en cualquier momento durante eras pasadas o futuras. Las novelas en los reinos abarcan una gran variedad de plazos demasiado exquisita. A grandes rasgos, la actual narrativa de los productos del juego de rol, no se centra en un momento específico como "el día de hoy", sino procura proporcionar eventos que sucedieron de acuerdo a cada temporada (o saga) dejando algo ambiguo en que momento acontecen dentro de los últimos eventos en Los Reinos. Para una clara directiva de como es el presente, la recomendación para el Dungeon Master es utilizar la guía para DUNGEONS & DRAGONS titulada Sword Coast Adventurer´s Guide. ↖ Volver a Wiki Reinos Olvidados | Visitar Historia de Los Reinos | Ir a Últimos Eventos | Ir a Portales ↘ Categoría:Portal Categoría:Historia Categoría:Cronología Categoría:Portales Categoría:Reinos Olvidados